


I'm Your Driver, Pal

by Alohoemora



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Death, Don't be afraid, Friendship, Heaven or Hell, I'm your driver, Judgements for the dead, Judgment, One Shot, Other, Past Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Reaper Bucky, Steve has cancer, Swing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alohoemora/pseuds/Alohoemora
Summary: Steve had lost his battle with cancer. After his soul leaves his body, he meets Sergeant James Barnes, his driver to his afterlife Judgement and more.





	I'm Your Driver, Pal

_**A/N: So obviously my knowledge about Reapers is limited, but pretend that some could do what Bucky does when it comes to guiding souls :). And I thought this could be a fun one shot because 1. I thought up the idea of what it could be to really ride with a Reaper, whether it's like the hug Tessa did in Supernatural for Cole Griffith, or could be something entirely different. And 2. I like the idea of Reaper Bucky Barnes or doing an AU with Reapers, soooo I went for it! :3 ❤❤.**_

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Steve fought for a long time, he really did. But it appeared the cancer came back a second time and there was nothing they could do this time. He wanted to keep fighting, stay with his mom, but his body couldn't take much more. So finally, he let go. Though it killed him too, he let go.

As soon as his eyes closed, he suddenly opened them, and he was standing beside his bed, looking down at his dead body, and his mom. She was crying, and it killed him to see her this way. He'd been through all kinds of things, had tons of sicknesses thrown at him, but he always came out on top. But if it's his turn to go, then he can't fight it. And if he's meant for heaven, then at least he's be with his dad.

After a few minutes, he just got this...Feeling. Like something was drawing him, trying to pull him out of the hospital, so he followed it. He walked past nurses, patients, got a little lost before he found his way out outside the building.

It was a beautiful, sunny day. No clouds in the sky, sun at it's peak, bird chirping, nice, soft breeze. A good day to die, he guesses. He heard a honking in front of him, and when he look, there was a yellow cab that was...Totally not what a normal cab looks like these days. And there leaned up against it, was a man dressed in some kind of uniform. 

The man was smiling at him, arms crossed over his chest, like he was waiting for him. Steve looked around him, as if he was waiting for anyone else, but apparently he wasn't. And it was clear that he was like Steve, because an ambulance just drove right through them both, and both were completely unaffected by it.

The man looked at the ambulance, brushed off his shoulder and took off his cap. His brown hair was slicked back, styled in a 40's style, and he stepped forward. "Steve Rogers. It's nice to meet you. My name is James, but you can call me Bucky. I'll be your driver."

Steve raised an eyebrow and took a step forward. "E-Excuse me?"

The man smiled and said "I'm your driver, Pal. Hop in, I don't bite. I'm supposed to be your guide to Judgement and whatever awaits you for eternity."

Steve stood there, speechless. He blinked a few times and said "I don't...I'm not sure..."

The man sighed and stepped forward. He said "I know, it's a little weird, believe me Pal. But...I've been around for quite awhile...I'm what you and others would call a Grim Reaper...But unlike other Reapers, I've got style." Before winking at him.

Steve doesn't know if Ghosts could blush, but if they could, he definitely would be. The man- _Bucky_ -said "Like I said earlier, I'm your guide. My job is to guide souls to where they're meant to go. And unfortunately, I can't ruin the surprise, Pal. So...Are you ready to go?"

Steve was still busy processing this, but Bucky said "I know this is all pretty nuts, but going with me...Is a lot better than staying. Believe me, I've been turned down only to find out that those who did, had eventually became mad and turned into angry spirits who wouldn't let go...And what I've heard about you from my boss...I believe you deserve better than to go through that."

Steve thought about staying, maybe going back home with his mom but...That might do more harm than good. So he looked up at Bucky and swallowed. He nodded and said "Alright."

The brunette smiled and said "Atta boy. Come on, hop in." They walk over to the cab and the blond thanked him after he opened the door for him. They got in and Bucky said "Seatbelt."

Steve gave him a look and asked "Really?"

The brunette nodded and said "Trust me, it'll be quite a ride."

The blond nodded and pulled it on, as did Bucky. He started up the car and said "C'mon Baby, we gotta 'nother trip to make." And patted the dash before they started driving.

They started on the road for a few minutes, before the brunette said "Hang on, Stevie." Before the cab started lifting up off the ground. Steve held on the best he could, as they floated up higher and higher into the sky.

Then after a long lift, Bucky shifted the gear and said "Alright, now the road will be smooth from here." And the blond relaxed.

He looked over at the reaper and asked "If you don't mind me asking...Where are you from?"

Bucky smirked and said "Everywhere, mainly...Although one day I went to guide a man who had died during World War II, I helped him, and asked if I could take his style, because I liked it, and he was a pretty nice guy. He said he didn't mind and it would be better than my true form, which he saw at first, and it can scare people. So this is technically not how I really look, but this is easier on the eyes. I took his looks, his name, before I didn't have a name, talked like him, walked like him, he's in a better place, he doesn't give a rats ass if a Reaper wants to be his doppelganger when he's at peace."

Steve nodded and said "Oh...That makes sense, because I was gonna say you're pretty good looking for a Reaper."

The brunette chuckled and said "People tend to think we're just a bunch of creepy skeletons in robes, and carry sickles, but that's far from the truth...And I find that kinda mean. Reapers can take other forms, alter human perception, despite the only ones that could see Reapers are the dead and the dying, soooo...Here I am."

Steve nodded and Bucky said "And you're not so bad lookin' yourself, Stevie." Before winking at him. "And this, this is my baby Dolores. I also call her Dot. She looks pretty good, huh? Well, like I said, Reaper's can alter human perception, so to you, we're in a 40's cab, but to me, it's far different. Weird, huh?"

Steve nodded and they sat in silence for awhile. Then eventually Bucky asked "Wanna listen to some tunes?" Steve nodded and the Reaper turned on the radio.

It took him a minute before he smiled. "Is this...Is this Swing?"

The brunette grinned and said "Yeah, how'd you guess?"

Steve chuckled and said "It's my moms favorite music...Used to listen to it all the time, she's him along, my grandma did the same with her...A Reaper can like Swing?"

The brunette playfully hit him and said "Hey Pal, I like Swing. Music wise, it's the only music I like. But whatever you like, it's cool with me."

 

* * *

* * *

 

The more time went on, the longer it took Steve to realize they were ascending instead of descending. The blond looked at him and asked "Wait...Didn't you say we were going to my Judgement? Why are we going to Heaven?"

The Reaper looked at him and said "We're not, but the place where Judgements take place, happens to be below Heaven. If you're Heaven bound, it won't take long to reach it, hut Hell bound, is another long ride, but down and not as pleasant.."

Steve swallowed and became a little worried as the brunette continued. "I'm pretty sure you'll get a real VIP pass to the Penthouse, because I can see you. The real you, what lies in your soul. And you...You've got one of the brightest souls I've ever seen, it's been hard to even look at you for too long. But what happens, happens, and I think you'll do great, Pal. When you're done, you come back to me, and I'll take you where you're truly meant to go."

Steve nodded, relaxing a little and they fell back into silence. After some time, Bucky stopped in what looked to be a courthouse. He stopped Dolores and said "Alright, just go straight in, and it'll be over before you know it."

The blond nodded and Bucky asked "You ready?"

Steve, who was looking at this gleaming, pure white courthouse, nodded again, all while never taking his eyes off it. "Yeah." He opened the door and then stopped. He looked behind you and asked "After I go...Wherever...Will I ever see you again?"

The brunette smiled, warm and genuine just as all his other smiles since they met, and asked "You sweet on me, Rogers? Yeah, I think we'll see each other around. Now go on, I'll be waiting here for you...Good luck, Stevie."

Steve nodded and smiled before looking back to the courthouse. He swallowed and slowly got out, shutting the door behind him before heading up the stairs leading to his awaited fate.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

It felt like hours. Time is really different when you're dead or a reaper, but he anxiously awaited Steve's return, praying he gets paradise, peace and not to burn. There shouldn't be any reason at all for him to burn, he's seen Steve's soul.

Then he jumped a little when the door opened and Steve got back in, face lit up like a kid on Christmas. He held up a slip which simply read _**HEAVEN**_ in a red stamp mark, and Bucky had never been so relieved in all his existence. He grinned and said "I knew it."

The blond laughed and said "I know!! They second I stepped foot into the place, the lady there said "Oh this isn't even a question sweetie, Heaven." Without even looking at me! And I was so shocked...Then I went over to grab the paper from her after she stamped it and wished me a happy eternity!"

The Reaper's grin remained but he felt a twinge of sadness because he won't see his paradise until after time ends. Once that does happen, all of the Reapers in Creation will be rewarded with their own paradise for their service. He wonders if the world will every truly end, but he's sure it will. God created it, and everything that has a beginning will eventually have an end. And he hopes he'll see Steve once he's retired. He likes this little guy with the beautiful, blinding, soul.


End file.
